Happy Birthday Matt!
by Bluebell Ren
Summary: Matthew thought this birthday was going to be just like the rest...oh how he was wrong.


**Disclaimer:**

**Ren: **(Comes running into the room, her hair slightly burnt, and flour on her cheek) Sorry, was making pancakes for Mattie! Well, I gotta say that I don't really own Hetalia or any of the songs mentioned in this one-shot. Also, Happy Canada Day everyone. I've been parading around my house saying that…and now my family wants to send me on a one-way trip to Canada. Well, enjoy this fic!

**XXXXXXXX**

It seemed like just another ordinary day to Matthew…even if it was his birthday. As he walked through his town, he saw the many Canadian flags waving in the air. Yes, he felt proud…but he also felt alone. None of his family or friends ever really remembered his birthday.

'Typical…Al is probably getting ready for the 4th…' He thought to himself as he reached his home. Pulling out his key, and slipping it into the lock, he found his front door was already unlocked. He put himself on alert as he entered his house that is until he reached the kitchen.

"Damn it! Why does this have to be so hard? This is so unawesome!" Matthew shook his head, watching his best friend attempt to make pancakes, and fail miserablely. There was mix everywhere, on his fridge, in the sink, in Gilbert's hair…and he was not going to ask how some of the mix got onto the ceiling.

"Gil…what are you doing?" Matthew said, causing his friend to quickly turn around. Gilbert grinned, even though he had mix in his hair and on his cheek.

"Hiya Birdie!" Gilbert said, completely ignoring his question. Matthew shook his head, as a burnt smell came to his nose.

"Ah, Gil whatever you're cooking is burning…" He watched his friend turn back around, muttering German curses. Matthew took this opportune moment to seat on one of the stools to his island, and watch Gilbert put two stacks of pancakes on two plates, and pour maple syrup on one of them.

"Here ya go, Birdie!" Gilbert exclaimed as he put one of the plates in front of him. Matthew looked down at the slightly burnt pancakes, before his eyes widened at the words written in maple syrup on top of them.

'_Happy Awesome Birthday Birdie! From the Awesome Me!' _Matthew blushed lightly, looking back up at Gilbert, his mouth open to say something but no words came to mind.

Gilbert smirked,

"Didn't think the Awesome me would forget would ya?" Gilbert said, as he went back to eating his own pancakes. He made a face,

"Birdie, next time you make the pancakes," Matthew giggled lightly, and nodded. Gilbert was the first person to remember on this day

**XXXXXXXX**

Not even 15 minutes after Gilbert left, Matthew was cleaning the dishes, when his phone vibrated and 'God Save The Queen' started to play. He quickly wiped his hands, and made a grab at his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, even though he already knew who it was. He hear a slight cough.

"Hello…Is this Alfr-I mean Matthew?" Matthew frowned slightly, as his British father figure still kind of messed up his name.

"Yes, Arthur, it's Matthew," Matthew said into the phone, as he put the dishrag down, and leaned against the countertop.

"Ah…yes…well, some certain little someones told me," Matthew held in his giggles, knowing that the 'little someones' were most likely England's faeries.

"That it was two of my colonies' birthdays…Now I know it's not that bloody git of your brother Alfred's birthday yet, and Peter would be parading around about his own. So I figured it was you and possibly Kaoru," Matthew made an 'oh' face, nearly he had nearly forgotten that it was also Hong Kong's birthday as well.

"So as I was saying…Happy Birthday, Matthew," Matthew smiled happily, grateful that another person actually remembered his birthday.

"Thank you, Arthur. That means a lot to me," He heard another cough, mostly likely an embarrassed one.

"You're welcome, lad…well I'll see at Alfred's on Sunday," Matthew told him an affirmative, and they said their good-byes. Matthew hung up his phone, and happily hummed 'O, Canada' as he went back to the dishes.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next time someone called, it was during a Maple Leafs game, that one he wasn't so happy about, until he heard the ringtone. He face-palmed, and made a mental note to smack his brother for putting the ringtones on his phone, as 'You Touch My Tra La La' continued to play. He picked up his phone,

"Allo?" He said, switching to French.

"Bonjour, mon petit! Joyeux anniversaire, mon fil," Francis chirped into the phone. Matthew smiled happily, as once again, another family member actually remembered this year.

"Merci beaucoup, papa," He, then, heard someone calling Francis's name on the other line.

"Je dois y aller, je vais vous voir bientôt, mon petit," Matthew nodded, even though Francis couldn't see him.

"Oui, papa. Au revoir,"

"Au revoir," Francis hung up the phone, and Matthew turned back to his hockey game. He gave a quick glance to the clock. It was still only 2 in the afternoon. He stretched out on the couch, and continued to watch the game, as he slowly fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

A clouded violet-blue eye opened as his phone started to sing 'American Idiot'. Matthew groggily made a grab at his phone, and held up to his ear, answering with a muffled "hello?".

"Hey, Mattie! I need your help down here! Do you think you can get down here as soon as you can?" Alfred said loudly, making Matthew pull the phone away from his ear a little.

"Yea, Al…I'll be down as soon as I can,"

"Thanks Matt!" Alfred hung up the phone, as Mattie sat back up, and fixed his glasses. He walked over towards his door, grabbing his keys, and slipping on his worn out converses.

"Kumayuki…I'll be back. Don't get into the maple syrup closet again!" He yelled towards his bear, even though he didn't know where Kumajirou was.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was nearly 7 o'clock, by the time he reached Alfred's house, he was glad it still wasn't dark out yet. He saw that his brother had his whole house decorated in stars and stripes…that's probably what Alfred wanted his help with. That or Tony stole his fireworks again, and went to light them at Arthur.

'He forgets every year about my brother…I'm not going to be surprised this year if he forgot again,' He thought to himself as he walked towards Alfred's back yard. It wasn't until he heard someone call 'Mattie! Happy Birthday!' and looked up to see a Happy Birthday balloon filled with water coming at his face, to see that he was proven wrong.

**XXXXXXXX**

**I got this idea, when I was at my softball team's cookout on Sunday. Someone threw a happy birthday balloon filled with water at my face. So as I was lying on the ground laughing my butt off, I had this in my mind. So I hoped you liked it, and hopefully you review. Happy Canada Day everyone…oh and Pushed Too Far Chapter 9 will be up soon!**

_**Translations  
Allo?- Its typically the way people answer their phones in French  
****Bonjour, mon petit! Joyeux anniversaire, mon fil**- **Hello, my little one. Happy Birthday, my son  
****Merci beaucoup, papa- Thank you very much papa  
****Je dois y aller, je vais vous voir bientôt, mon petit**_**_- I must go, I will see you soon my little one_**


End file.
